A lot of people do not have a good memory and often forget and/or misplace items. This is especially true for elderly people who are often beset by poor memory and forgetfulness. This forgetfulness causes the elderly person to misplace items of importance to the elderly person since the elderly person may place an item in a particular location, but forget the location of the item later. This is especially a problem with various items that are necessary for the elderly person to conduct everyday activities. These necessary items may include eyeglasses (necessary to see), dentures (necessary for eating and talking) and hearing aids (necessary for hearing). If these items are misplaced or lost, the elderly person may have very significant difficulties completing everyday tasks. In addition, an elderly person often has a severely limited fixed income so that the cost of replacing these necessary items is prohibitive. In addition, the time to replace these items means that the elderly person must go without the item for some period of time.
The problem is particularly evident in nursing homes, elderly care facilities and the like. In particular, a nursing home may house hundreds of elderly people who often have cognitive disorders, such as Alzheimer's disease, that severely diminishes the person's memory. Often, a nurse may help the elderly person get ready for bed including removing the elderly person's items, such as eyeglasses, dentures and hearing aids. The nurse may then place these items in some location for safekeeping until the morning. However, in the morning, a different nurse may help the elderly person wake up and get ready for the day and that nurse may not know where the nurse placed the elderly person's items. Even worse, the items are lost and end up in a lost and found box in the nursing home that may contain numerous eyeglasses, dentures and hearing aids.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus that permits these necessary items to be housed in one holder so that the items can be later found and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.